


Hideki's Despair

by Hideki_Inoue



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Dark, Despair, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, i'm sorry everyone, this is probably the darkest thing I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideki_Inoue/pseuds/Hideki_Inoue
Summary: A spy for the Future Foundation agrees to meet up with a member of the Ultimate Despair he met online, not knowing that he'd be getting more than just information.(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CONDONE THE ACTIONS OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THIS IS PURELY FANTASY.)





	Hideki's Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackwidow69x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidow69x/gifts), [zetsubou53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubou53/gifts).



> ~~This story has a picture to go with it, I'll add the link to it once it's posted.~~ Here's the post! http://hypnohub.net/post/show/63547/bare_legs-barefoot-blackwidowx-blush-bottomless-br
> 
> The author does not condone any of the immoral or illegal actions performed by the characters.

**Xania:** Meeting Ibuki was the absolute best thing I’ve ever done. 

**Despair-boi:** Huh? You got to meet one of the Ultimate Despairs? No fair! (っ >д<)っ

 **D-ESP e r0210:** Yeah, I was able to get her tickets to one of Ibuki’s concerts. I bet she had a real good time, huh?

 **Xania:** Like you wouldn’t believe. ;3

 **Despair-boi** : I want to meet one of them… I honestly haven’t even had the chance to join in. None of the riots have happened near where I live. 

**Despair-boi:** Plus I’m kind of scared. I’m a huuuuge weenie. 

**RottenOranges74:** Well, I know a place where you can join in! It’s an Ultimate Despair meeting, and as long as you come wearing a certain thing they won’t attack you. If you DM me we can talk about it and maybe set up a meeting time.

 **Despair-boi:** Ehhhh? Really? I mean… It sounds fun. But I don’t know-

 

Hideki sat back, running a hand through his hair. He considered his options. On one hand, he was a member of the Future Foundation, talking to these people to gather information and learn more about the movements of Ultimate Despair. This was the perfect chance to gather info.

On the other hand… he wasn’t exactly the ideal person for a meet up. He was a weak willed and timid person. If he went anywhere near one of those Despair meetings he’d end up getting torn to shreds in a matter of seconds.

He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone, calling his boss. 

“Yukizome-san? I need your assistance.”

“Of course Hideki-kun! What is it that you need?”

 

 **Despair-boi:** So… we’re meeting up in Ikebukuro a week from now, at 5, yeah?

 **RottenOranges74:** Yes! It’s somewhat close to the Future Foundation’s territory though so we gotta be careful. Make sure you’re wearing a black, white and red outfit so that the Ultimate Despair don’t attack you.

 **Despair-boi:** Right, I’ll be wearing a white shirt, black pants and a red hoodie. Is that good?

 **RottenOranges74:** Sure! I’ll be wearing a short black dress and a Monokuma head mask.

 **Despair-boi:** E-eh? Why a mask?

 **RottenOranges74:** It’s kind of a requirement for a lot of the Ultimate Despair members, especially ones that aren’t that well known already. We don’t want the FF to catch us y’know?

 **Despair-boi:** Is it safe for me to go out without a helmet? What if the FF catch me?

 **RottenOranges74:** You’re not an official member so you should be fine.

 **Despair-boi:** Hhh fine. I’m really scared though. What’s your name anyway? You know mine, but I don’t know yours.

 **RottenOranges74:** Call me Chi! 

Hideki took a deep breath and tried to calm his trembling hands. There was no backing out now, he’d arranged a meeting between him and a member of Ultimate Despair. He wasn’t sure if the unknown woman on the other side of the screen was telling the truth, but he wasn’t willing to let this chance slip by.

Chisa had been kind enough to agree to coming with him and watch from a distance in case anything went wrong. Hideki felt a lot safer knowing she was there, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling of anxiety that built up in his gut.

Saturday came around far too fast for Hideki’s liking. Chisa drove him to Ikebukuro, stopping just outside the area not controlled by the Future Foundation, although outside of the border and inside didn’t look that different.

He and Chisa walked deeper into the severely dilapidated district, passing by people with manic smiles on their faces and spiraled eyes. They left them alone surprisingly, perhaps because of what they were wearing.

Like he’d promised, Hideki was in a white shirt, black pants and red hoodie, while Chisa wore a short black dress, white tights and a red hair tie. 

“This is the place… you wait here, I’ll be inside that shop, watching to make sure that this Chi person doesn’t hurt you.” Said the former teacher with a comforting smile. Hideki gave a wobbly smile back and leaned against the slightly burnt cherry blossom tree, watching as Chisa walked away.

It seemed like forever until a person wearing a Monokuma mask approached him. She was wearing the same kind of black dress that Chisa had been, but she didn’t have the white leggings and was wearing high heeled boots instead of the flats that Chisa had been wearing.  
Because of the mask, Hideki couldn’t see her face, but he could feel the despair rolling off of her.

“Hideki-kun?” She said, her voice distorted by some device in the mask. 

“Y-yes, you’re Chi?”

“Uh huh! It’s so nice to meet you! You’re even cuter than I thought you’d be!” In any other circumstance, Hideki would have been flattered, however a combination of the smell of blood and gunpowder in the air, as well as the distorted voice, he was only uncomfortable.

“Um… s-so where is this meeting being held?” He fiddled with the collar of his shirt, feeling the tiny microphone stuck to his chest dig into his skin. He prayed that Chisa was actually able to hear the conversation.

“Oh! It’s not too far from here. There’s an old bar that they’re using as a meeting place. We’re here pretty early so I think we’ll be the first ones there! The other members should come in about an hour or two.” Chi explained, already grabbing Hideki’s wrist and dragging him along, not giving him a chance to protest. 

“Ch-Chi-san! Wait!” He tried to yell, but she was much stronger than him. She led him through the streets, until they reached a surprisingly still in tact bar.

The inside of the bar was dark, and even though several of the windows were broken, the inside seemed untouched. 

Chi flung open the door and pushed Hideki inside, sending him to his hands and knees, slamming the door behind the two of them.

Alarm bells began to go off in Hideki’s head and he reached into his pocket for the gun Chisa had given him for protection. He aimed it at Chi and pulled the trigger-

**Click**

Nothing. The click of an empty chamber echoed through the bar, and although he couldn’t see her face, Hideki could tell the woman was smiling. Feeling terror well up in his body he pulled the trigger again-

**Click** **Click** *Click**

“N-no… NO!” He yelled, crawling backwards.

**Click** **Click**

All of the chambers were empty. Why were they all empty? What was going on? Did Chisa make a mistake? 

Chisa. Right, she was supposed to be nearby. What was the code word they were supposed to use if something went wrong?

“Ch-Chi-san, can we please talk about this? I-I-I mean, it’s not like I-I-”

“Oh, be quiet Hideki-kun, I know you’re a Future Foundation brat.” Chi interrupted him, making Hideki freeze in place. 

“W-wait you knew?” He asked, feeling nauseous as the woman began to walk towards him, reaching into the space between her breasts and pulling out a small bottle. 

“Of course! Why else would I agree to meet with you?” She threw the bottle onto the floor right in front of him. It shattered and released a bright pink gas into the room.

Hideki tried to hold his breath, but he couldn’t do it for long. The gas smelled sickly sweet and made his head go fuzzy and light.

As his vision started to go black, he saw Chi take off her mask, and dull brown hair be released from the confines of the mask.

 

When Hideki woke up, his head was still slightly spinning, and he was cold. His front was at least. His bare back was pressed up against something warm and soft.

Wait… bare back? 

He finally managed to open his heavy eyelids to and look down at himself. The fog in his brain seemed to lift as he realized he was completely naked.

There was also an arm wrapped around his chest, holding him in place. He couldn’t move his legs, despite them being free. 

His body felt sluggish even though his mind was wide awake.

“What… what’s going on?” He asked, voice slurred.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake Hideki-kun, I was worried I’d used too much knockout gas.” A familiar voice spoke into his ear.

“Chisa? What’s going on? Why are you-” He stopped himself, remember the last thing he’d seen before falling unconscious. “Are… are you the one that was on that server? That told me to meet you?”

“Ding-ding, you’re right!”

“You… you’re one of them… aren’t you? You’ve been a mole this entire time!” He yelled, trying to struggle. There was a pang of betrayal in his chest, barely overpowered by fear. Chisa had always been so kind and helpful to him, and now he finds out she was one of the people who helped make the world a hellhole.

“Once again you’re correct! You’re a very smart boy, Hideki-kun. The Ultimate Despair could use someone like you amongst our ranks. It’d be nice to have another helping hand to get info from the Future Foundation.” Chisa said, running the hand not busy holding him in place along his body, making Hideki try to jerk away.

“I-I refuse! I won’t help you!” He yelled, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

“Upupu, you don’t have a choice, Hideki-kun.” Chisa giggled, grabbing his face and turning it to the front. There was a huge screen in front of him.

“What are you t-” The screen suddenly flickered to life, showing a classroom. “What is this? What are-” 

“Shh, just watch.” Chisa interrupted, placing a finger to his lips. 

Hideki stared at the screen for a moment, confused as to what she was showing him… but then something hit him. He recognized some of these people. They were students at Hope’s Peak, the student council, the one that-

As if on cue, the video took a dark turn, the first blood being drawn, the first person dead. 

He wanted to scream, to thrash, to do anything. But he couldn’t move. The drugs still in his system along with Chisa’s firm hold on him made it impossible to move.

All that came out when he tried to scream was a pathetic whimper of “No.” 

Hideki trembled in place as he stared at the horror in front of him. He desperately tried to close his eyes, to block out the images being forced into his head, but it was no use. Even when he blinked, he could still see the images in his mind.

He tried to block out the images, to try and ignore the audio being played through the speakers in the corners of the room. 

“Nnngh… st-stop…” He pleaded, trying to appeal to whatever bit of compassion Chisa had. “I-I don’t… I won’t tell anyone so please…” 

“I’m not worried about that Hideki-kun, but you need to watch this, to feel the pure, unbridled Despair that me and my students got to experience.” Chisa’s hand was running up and down his chest and stomach, running thin fingers across the still sensitive scars across his chest, up and down his sides, down this thighs, between his-

“N-no!” He managed to jerk his hips slightly, moving them away from her roaming fingers. In response she grabbed his thigh and pushed it hard against the ground, keeping him in place. This didn’t stop him from trying to struggle away from her.

“Don’t fight it, dear, it’ll feel very good, very soon.” 

He could barely handle the stomach churning disgust and terror being forced upon him by the scene in front of him. He felt like he was going to break, like his brain was going to split in two. 

Hideki’s struggles slowly began to wind down, becoming weaker and weaker as the video went on. 

Chisa’s hand that was on his thigh moved upwards, once again teasing his rapidly rising and falling chest. Trailing around the edges of his nipples, across his collar bone. 

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he stared, not even bothering to try and turn away anymore. There wasn’t any point. He’d tried to look away and each time it was futile. His wide eyes focused and unfocused, going from spiraled, to their normal blue-green, and back to spiraled. 

It felt like he was drowning, like he was underwater, everything except for the video and Chisa’s touches blurry and far away. 

It was when the video was almost done with it’s second loop that he felt it, a warm tingling in his lower stomach and groin. A wetness was starting to grow between his legs. It was startling enough that it snapped him out of the haze.

Hideki gasped, jerking forward slightly. “No… no no no no no! Stop it!” He begged, his voice high and full of terror. 

“Hehehe. You’re feeling it now aren’t you? The way that Despair just fills your body and mind, making you feel so sick and aroused at the same time. It feels so horrible and awful, it’s the best thing in the world.” Chisa whispered into his ear. 

“N-no! It’s-it’s wrong and-aaah~” His protests were cut off with a loud moan when Chisa’s fingers found his clit, gently running over it. 

He… he was going to break, there was no way he was going to win this… it was too much. His consciousness started to ebb away as the video started it’s third loop, being lost to a hazy mixture of despair and lust. 

What little of his mind remained above water attempted to resist, to fight back. It was a painfully obvious losing battle, but he wasn’t going to give up. Not yet. He… he couldn’t. 

“It’s… it’s wrong… it’s so wrong… Make it stop…” He pleaded, tears flowing faster.

“I know, but that’s what makes Despair so wonderful. It tears everything you know and love to shreds.The pleasure you feel right now is Despair~ Wonderful, wonderful Despair.” Chisa emphasized her point by sliding a finger into his wet front hole, eliciting a squeak from the small man.

“A-ah… Hah…” He could only pant as his mind was slowly broken down. The sick feeling was almost completely gone, replaced by fiery hot bliss. “I… I can’t… nnnh…” 

It was way too much, he couldn’t fight this!

_Why should I? It feels so good… so good to feel this wonderful Despair~_

Hideki gasped at the thought that forced its way into his mind. He knew it wasn’t his own thought but… but it had a point.

_Just surrender to this Despair, surrender to this arousal. It feels so good. Something this wonderful can’t be fought._

He gave one last feeble push against the thoughts and feelings assaulting his senses, one final attempt to break away. 

_Stop fighting, you’re not strong enough to fight against this. If you were you’d have broken free long ago. She’s not even holding you in place anymore~_

Hideki was surprised that he hadn’t noticed before, but Chisa had let go of him. 

_Give in, give in to pure Despair!_

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. 

A wide smile spread across Hideki’s tear stained face and a giggle made its way out of his throat as he watched final killing of the game. 

His giggles only became more frequent as the video began it’s fifth, or sixth loop, he wasn’t sure anymore. 

This was what Despair felt like? If this was Despair he wasn’t sure why he’d fought against it. This was the most amazing feeling he’d ever experienced, it was addicting, mind blowing, and hopelessly arousing.

“There we go~ The hard part’s over with, Hideki-kun, it’s so wonderful isn’t it? To be completely and utterly hopeless.” His mind absorbed Chisa’s words like a sponge, making him moan loudly. 

“A-ah… it’s… it’s so good! I’m-I’m gonna break! It’s too good!” He wailed, hips bucking against Chisa’s gentle touches against his clit. 

“Hmm, I’d say you’re already broken.” 

The touches across his body mixed with the _beautiful, hopeless, despairingly arousing,_ video being shown to him sent shivers down his spine. 

Chisa removed her hand from his crotch, causing a loud whine to escape him, before her hand returned, this time sliding a toy thicker than her fingers inside of him. It was curved slightly, immediately pressing against that spot inside of him that made pressure build in his groin.

Hideki squealed loudly, pushing his hips down against the toy frantically. Chisa giggled into his ear and thrust the toy faster and harder, using her thumb to tease his clit.

With each death his arousal spiked up, coiling in the pit of his stomach like a spring. He could feel how wet he was, how with every minute shift of his hips and legs it spread more. He wished he could join in on the touching but he still couldn’t move well. 

The spring in his gut was coiling tighter and tighter, and as soon as the final killing occurred, it released. 

A loud cry echoed through the room as he came, hips twitching and back arching. It was the most intense orgasm of his life, every other one paling in comparison. He swore he blacked out for a few seconds. 

Chisa continued to thrust the toy, even as Hideki came, drawing out his orgasm even longer.

When his orgasm began to fade, Hideki slumped down, head dropping down against his chest as he panted, twitching slightly with aftershocks. 

When Chisa pulled the toy out of him a small trickle of fluid followed, making Hideki giggle madly. 

Everything was clear now. This was all that mattered anymore. Despair, the pure pleasure and sadomasochism that came with it. How could anyone not want this? This was pure heaven, or was it hell? 

“So, how do you feel now?” Chisa asked, giving a final flick to his clit.

“I… I feel so hopeless. It’s wonderful.”

 

 **D-ESP e r0210:** So, you were a spy for the FF?

 **Despair-boi:** Yeah, I was supposed to gather info on the Ultimate Despair. Honestly the job was boring as fuck. 

**RottenOranges74:** I figured him out and set up that little meeting~ I showed him our special video.

 **Despair-boi:** Yeah! She helped me see just how amazing Despair really is, it’s the most horrible thing I’ve ever experienced. **_And I love it._** ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

 **D-ESP e r0210:** lol, looks like we’ve got another despair slut in this server. With him, we’ve got 4 or 5 of them.

 **Despair-boi:** I’d like to argue with that, but you’re right~


End file.
